Of Chocolate Rain and Name Exchanges
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: The first meeting of Discord and Celestia during their younger years. Young!Discord/Celestia. Takes place after "When The Morning Breaks Us". Christmas gift for Berry's Ambitions.


**...**

**Of Chocolate Rain and Name Exchanges**

**...**

A twig snapped, and though barely audible, the young alicorn's ear twitched at the sound.

"Come on out," she said calmly, turned away from the source of the sound. Though only a filly, her voice held a strong hint of maturity far beyond her years. "I know you're hiding."

The figure froze, unsure whether to step out from the safety of his hiding spot, or to quickly turn and flee. If he wanted to get to know her, he'd have to be brave and step forward.

Mustering up whatever courage he had, the figure stepped out of his hiding spot and into the clearing, right into the dazzling, bright rays of the sun.

She waited a moment before turning, coming face to face with the young draconequus that had been hiding from her.

He flinched for a moment, expecting the beautiful and stunning alicorn to be disgusted by his appearance. However, as she simply stared at him with wonder, he relaxed. It was when she stepped a bit closer toward him that he took a step back.

She smiled lightly at him. "How come you were hiding?"

"U-Uhmm..." the young draconequus felt his cheeks turn warm, feeling like an idiot for stuttering. Yet he couldn't help feeling nervous around her. After all, this was the alicorn that had just amazed him with her beauty and unbelievable power to raise the sun. "...W-Well, I was... Umm... I-"

"You were watching me raise the sun earlier," she answered for him.

He nodded quickly, relieved that he didn't have to speak further. "Yes! Exactly." Now it was his turn to be curious. "H-How did you do that, anyway? Raising the sun, I mean..."

She simply shrugged. "It's just what I do."

The draconequus opened his mouth to reply, but froze. He had no idea what to say next. Sure, it was hard for him to think of anything to speak about with this beautiful alicorn who actually didn't seem frightened by him, but still... He was completely tongue tied, flustered, and noticeably nervous.

And the alicorn noticed his growing nerves. "What about you?"

"W-What about me?" He asked, taking another step back as she took another step closer.

"Do you have any powers?"

"Well..." He hesitated, unsure whether or not to actually reveal the chaotic powers he was born with. Though his powers didn't actually cause any destruction or harm, he just wasn't sure how she would react. "Are you sure you want to see them?"

She nodded, and her beautiful lavender eyes twinkled in the sunlight, making him spellbound. "I'm curious," she said with a smile.

It took him a moment to come back to reality after having been distracted momentarily by her eyes. "I-I could show you my specialty."

"Specialty?" The alicorn grew more noticeably curious. "What's your specialty?"

_Please don't let her think I'm a joke..._ "This." He snapped two fingers of his lion paw.

Instantly, the young alicorn was drenched with brown liquid. She licked her lips. "Chocolate?" She asked, glancing up at the pink cloud hovering over her.

"Chocolate rain. Chocolate milk, to be exact." The draconequus nodded simply, silently worrying about what her next reaction would be. He was preparing for the usual reaction: being laughed at and called a joke. That was usually the reaction he got from dragons who saw his powers, while most ponies who saw him would simply scream and run off in terror from his physical features.

"And is that a..." she squinted her eyes as she stared long and hard at the pink cloud above her head. "...cotton candy cloud?"

_Good. She isn't laughing at me..._ "Yep." He gave another nod, calming down a bit. "Pure chocolate milk and cotton candy." He snapped two fingers once again, and the cotton candy cloud along with the rain it brought was gone.

The alicorn was now wet from head to hoof in chocolate milk, but she didn't seem to mind. Still licking her lips, taking in the sweet chocolate, she seemed to be in awe over the powers just shown to her. "That..." she seemed to be at a loss for words, and he cringed for a moment, expecting a negative reaction. Instead, she grinned after finding the right words. "That was brilliant!"

He blinked, stunned by her reaction. He honestly expected a much different reaction from her. "What?"

"I've never seen anything like that!" she went on, "Everything back home is always so serious, and you..." She took another step forward, and this time he didn't back away. "...you just made my day."

"...I...did...?"

She nodded eagerly. "It's not everyday that you see a cotton candy cloud raining chocolate milk. And I _LOVE_ chocolate milk."

Now he smiled, finding the courage to joke around with her. "Doesn't everypony? It's one of life's greatest treasures." For once he actually felt comfortable revealing his true personality and humor to a complete stranger, though really... She was starting to appear less and less like a stranger and more like a... _friend_. And he never had any friends before.

"I couldn't agree with you more," she giggled. Then she paused. "Say... I forgot to ask: What's your name?"

His smile disappeared. _Oh... crud._ He knew this alicorn that had caught his attention was from Equestria, and he knew that Equestria was all about peace and harmony. And his name meant the complete opposite of harmony. Now he was even more worried than before. How would she react to his name? "Umm... M-My name...?"

Smiling, she nodded.

He gulped, biting his lip. He wanted to lie and call himself something different, but it wouldn't feel right. And her smile seemed so genuine and sweet that... maybe he could tell her. Lowering his head, he mumbled four words, one of them containing his name.

Yet, she couldn't hear him. "What was that?" she asked gently. "I didn't hear you."

"...My name..." he repeated a bit louder, after a moment of hesitation. "...is Discord." He stared at the ground, ashamed and ready for the worst.

"Really?" Even at her age, he alicorn obviously knew what the word _'Discord'_ meant, yet it didn't seem real that this noticeably nervous draconequus with a secret sense of humor could actually be named after that word. She didn't see a hint of disharmony in his eyes.

Discord gave a weak nod, keeping his eyes averted from her.

There was a long period of silence. Well, for Discord it seemed longer than it actually was. Really the silence only lasted a minute or two before the alicorn decided to break it. "You don't look like a Discord," she said softly as she turned away, unleashing her wings and flying off.

Discord barely had a chance to glance up at her before he noticed that she was already heading up into the sky, breaking away from the canopy of tall trees that had sheltered them. He quickly reacted to her departure. "Hey! Wait a second!" he called out after her, yet he wasn't able to bring himself to actually follow her. "I didn't get a chance to ask what your name is!"

Lucky for him, the young alicorn had heard him. Glancing down at him, she smiled. "Celestia," she called out. "My name is Celestia!"

_Celestia... What a gorgeous name..._ "Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe!" Her smile turned into a mischievous smirk. "If you can catch up!" With that, Celestia flew off into the blue sky, leaving Discord to momentarily wonder what she meant by those words.

Her playful last words sunk in finally, and he couldn't help the smirk tugging at his lips. _Oh, so she likes to play games, huh?_

Unleashing his own wings, he quickly took off after her into the seas of blue up above.

* * *

**A/N: My Christmas gift for my best friend Berry's Ambitions. :) She's the one who got me into Dislestia, after all! ;) Merry Christmas, sis! I hope you liked this!**

**I always thought of Discord as a misunderstood soul, especially when he was younger. Plus I think Discord was probably a bit shy when he was really little. Understandably be so, poor guy. :( And I personally think Discord and Celestia were friends when they were younger, and I personally believe Discord had a crush on her. ;) But... Yeah. This is a follow up to my first Dislestia one-shot, "When The Morning Breaks Us". So... Yup.**

**And yes, I don't address their names right away, though it's obvious who they are. It's for story purposes, so of you got a problem with it: DEAL WIT IT.**

**Happy Dislestia is happy! :D Merry Christmas, everyone!**


End file.
